Bride of Frankenstein
by theneoqueen
Summary: One shots for my Bride of Frankenstein series.
1. Bride of Frankenstein

Terra idly brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror as she went about her usual night time routine. She ducked her head to spit out the foaming toothpaste and then rinse out her mouth. As she wiped the water from her mouth she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

12:09, after midnight.

"How did it get so late?" She asked herself. Her gaze went back to the mirror. She made a few funny faces and then laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

Terra gasped and spun around. Her eyes settled on Adam's and she felt a large grin over take her lips. "Adam!"

The creature gave the woman a small grin and walked further into the bathroom. As he stepped closer, Terra's heart beat a little faster. Not out of fear but of something else…

"How was hunting?" She asked, her voice becoming airy.

Adam scrutched his nose and ran a hand through his hair. "Usual. We had no causalities tonight. First time in a long time according to Leonore."

Terra's gaze ran over Adam's body. She noticed some tears and rips in his clothing. Concern colored her features as she walked over to him, "Are you hurt?"

He looked down at her, noticing the tremble of her lips as she spoke. "I just got in a little scuff with a demon. He didn't want to descend." He rubbed his shoulder, "Not that I can blame him."

Terra hesitantly placed her hand over his. "Do you need stiches?"

Adam gave a slight shrug, "I do not know. I will need to clean up before I check."

She lifted her hand off his and went towards the shower. She bent down and turned the handles until the water was a decent temperature. She pull the spicket so that it came out of the shower head. "There you go. Tell me when you are out and ready."

She began walking towards the door when Adam stopped her. "Terra."

The woman angled her head to look up at him. "Yes?"

"I will need assistance getting my clothing off."

A flush colored Terra's cheeks. She gave a light gulp before nodding. Her hands pushed off his leather jacket, it made a loud _swoosh_ noise as it fell to the floor. Next, she tackled his hoodie and lifted it up and over his head. Terra took a step back and admired Adam's body. He was muscular and the stitches added a hint of dark danger, only made better because she knew he would never hurt her; he would only protect. Her eyes traveled up to his beautiful face and she looked into his eyes. Ever since Adam gained a soul, his beautiful eyes sparkled even more so. She could get lost in them.

Adam watched Terra examine his body. He knew he was ugly but when Terra looked at him, he saw no malicious intent. In fact, if he were to be so bold, he could swore she was admiring him. He knew he was admiring her. He tore his eyes from hers and overlooked her beautiful body. She was wearing a plain light pink t-shirt and cotton shorts that depicted a cartoon dog. He thought she mentioned the canine's name was Scooby Doo. She wasn't a frail woman, something he strongly admired, and he loved that she stood tall but still not able to reach his height. She was perfect…

Terra licked her dry lips and her eyes dropped to his belt buckle. "D-do you need help with your jeans?" Her voice broke a bit and Terra cursed herself silently.

Adam slowly shook his head. "I think I can handle this." He began unbuckling his belt and Terra let out a little noise of embarrassment before she turned her back to him. Adam let himself smile. He toed off his boots, shucked his jeans and undergarments and began walking towards the shower. He pulled back the curtain and stepped under the spray of water. "I should be fine now, Terra."

Terra let out a breath of relief and walked briskly towards the door. "Okay Adam! I will be in the bedroom."

She closed the door behind her and made a beeline for the bed. She sad on the edge and cupped her face in her hands. Her body was humming and she felt flushed and excited. She let out a huff and laid back on her side of the bed. She and Adam have been living at the small apartment for almost a year, it was only a one bedroom so they shared a bed. He hunted demons while she took up a job teaching at the local university. They spent almost all day and night together.

_No wonder she fell in love with him._

Terra took one of the small pillows and placed it over her head and let out a small scream of frustration. She tossed it to the side and looked at the bathroom door. Her body began to hum with desire as she replayed undressing him in her mind. She bit her lip. She could touch herself quickly, get off and be done with it. But would there be enough time?

Terra quickly ran one hand down her body, slipped it under her shorts and through the curls of her pubic mound. Her free hand began to knead her breast and she pinched a nipple between her fingers. She let out a little moan and imagine Adam to be the one who was touching her. Her fingers went a little lower and made contact with her clit. Pressing firmly, her hips jerked up and she let out a yelp. Terra began rubbing her clit in small circles, while pinching her nipple at the same time. She moved lower and inserted two fingers into her vagina.

Her head tipped back against her pillow and her eyes closed. "Adam," she moaned.

"Yes?"

Terra removed both her hands from her body and sat up. Her face was beet red from mortification. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it in front of her. "Adam! H-how long have you b-been there?" She stammered out, on the verge of crying.

Adam didn't answer her. He couldn't erase the scene he had just witnessed. Terra laying on the bed, one hand down her shorts, the other under her shirt. Her eyes closed and back arched in pleasure. He began to feel a warming sensation going through his body. It was not unusual because he normally felt it with her but this time? This time it like an inferno. He shifted his stance, his lower half suddenly tight and throbbing.

"Adam?" Terra asked.

He looked in her eyes and saw that they were watery with unleashed tears. "Why are you crying?"

Terra ducked her head held her hand to her mouth. "Because I did something bad."

Adam began to move towards her and he knelt on the floor by her bedside. "What was bad? It looked like what you were doing felt good."

She moved her head up and looked into his eyes. They weren't mocking, in fact they were soft; a hint of confusion in their depths. "It did feel good…"

Adam cocked his head slightly to the side, "Then why stop." He reached his arm out and his hand cupped Terra's cheek. She turned her head so that her lips nestled in the palm of his hand. She placed a kiss in the middle and it sent a jolt through Adam's body.

"I assure you, Terra." Adam began, "That whatever you are feeling, I feel as well." He arched his head and his lips made light contact with hers. Terra sighed against his mouth and deepened the kiss. He gently moved his tongue along the seam of Terra's lips and then when granted access, he slowly thrust his tongue inside. Adam had seen this done in many of the movies Terra liked to watch. He hoped he was doing it right.

Terra's little moan of pleasure proved he was. Their mouths mated while Terra's fingers combed through his hair. The sensation was amazing. He deepened the kiss. He wanted more. He just wasn't sure what 'more' was.

She broke the kiss and both of their breathing was heavy. She rested her forehead against his. "Please, Adam. Please touch me."

He angled his head up and caught her lips in a light, sweet kiss. He wasn't sure what she meant but he figured he would do what she had been doing to herself. He gently placed his hand on the waistband of her shorts. "I need to remove these. Is that okay?" He asked.

She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips as he dragged the shorts down her shapely legs. He softly ran his hand up her thigh and Terra's mewls of pleasure spurred him on. The position was awkward with her laying horizontal while he was on the floor. "Terra?" He asked as he kissed her.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were closed, have been since he took off her shorts. She was shy and perhaps even embarrassed but the need burning through her veins outweighed any embarrassment.

Adam gave a little grin, "I'm going to reposition you so that I can make you feel good." He stood up and hooked his arms under her back and knees. Terra let out a little giggle as he picked her up and moved her so that she was laying in front of him. He went back down on his knees and settle himself between her legs. Her thighs were still pressed firmly together. Adam placed one hand on each of her knees and gently moved them up her thighs. He wrapped his large hands around each one and slowly spread them. His eyes flickered to her face when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Terra?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, Adam. It's just new for me."

Adam's eyebrows creased together, "How so? You were just doing this very thing to yourself."

Terra's cheeks became pink. "I have done this to myself but no one else has. I've never had sex."

Adam looked at Terra, his hands still firmly around her luscious thighs. He began to knead them slowly. He watched Terra sigh and close her eyes. He noticed her hips moved up and down ever so slightly. His right hand traveled further up and spread Terra's legs even wider. He took a deep breath when Terra's sex was uncovered. It was a pretty pink color, the lips swollen with arousal and Adam noticed juices that clung to her lower lips and thighs. His eyes moved to where a small, hard nub sat; above that was a small tuff of blonde hair. Adam's hand reached out and he used his index finger to gently trace the seam of her pussy lips.

"Adam…" Terra moaned. Her hips arched up, beckoning.

He looked at Terra's face and noticed that her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were hooded. He gently moved his index finger down to the opening of her pussy and inserted it, then another and slowly moved them in and out.

"Oh, God." She moaned and grabbed the blankets on the bed.

Adam found it difficult to breath. Terra's body felt so good. She was hot, wet, and tight. The warmth that surrounded his fingers was maddening. He picked up his pace and thrust his fingers in and out. He ran his thumb over the hard nub. He saw her hips jerk as he did so. As two fingers fucked her, he pressed his thumb firmly to her clit and swirled. He felt her pussy clench around his fingers.

"Adam!" Terra exclaimed. "Oh God, please don't stop."

"I won't." Adam croaked out. His free hand went to her top and he quickly ripped it so that her breasts were bare.

"Adam…" Terra sighed, then moaned as Adam pressed her clit again.

Adam kept up his ministrations on Terra's pussy as he ducked his head and landed a kiss between her breasts. He felt Terra's hands latch onto his head and her fingers coming through his hair. He moaned and closed his lips over her nipple. He sucked at the sensitive bud and lightly ran his teeth over it. As he did so, he felt Terra's pussy clench harder around his fingers. He picked up the pace, fucking her with his fingers and rubbing his thumb over her clit, over and over.

"Oh, Adam…I'm-I'm…" Terra groaned and her hips shot up and she cried out his name. Adam sucked at her nipple harder as he felt her pussy clench unbelievably tight around his fingers. He felt a wave of wetness drenching his hand.

Adam let of her nipple with a slight _pop_and removed his fingers from Terra's body. He moved his body so that he was above her and he looked down at _his woman_. Her eyes sparkled with pleasure, her lids laden with satisfaction and a small smile graced her perfects lips. He moved his head down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Did I make you feel good?" He asked and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Terra reached up and placed a small kiss on his shoulder. "Oh, yes. Just wait until I return the favor."


	2. One and Only

A full moon shone brightly in the night sky, its moonlight beams illuminated the room where Frankenstein's monster and his lover lay. Adam laid in bed, memorized by the woman in his arms. The moonlight cast a silver glow over Terra. Adam turned his head and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

3:12 AM

Adam let out a little sigh and turned his head so that he was staring at the ceiling. He and Terra had gone to bed not even five hours ago and now he was awake. He ran his fingers through Terra's hair. She was cuddled up to him, one leg hooked with one of his, her arm thrown over his stomach and her head rested on his chest.

He kept staring at the ceiling, noticing that there were a few stray little plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars still mounted there. They stood out against the darkness of the room. _Stargazing._

Terra shuffled slightly in her sleep and snuggled closer to Adam. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and brought her even closer. He buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes. Visions of the past few weeks danced in his head; from the discovery of their feelings for one another, touching her, kissing her…

Adam sighed deeply and replayed the interludes in his mind. They have fooled around a bit since the first time but not much. Adam silenced a groan when his thoughts went to the night Terra made him his favorite meal (rotisserie chicken and potatoes) and he repaid her by spreading her legs and licking between her thighs.

It was suddenly hard to breath. The memories of Terra's moans and cries of pleasure began to take their effect on Adam. He shifted his lower body, he was hard and aching. Adam closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing out. He should really try to get some sleep…

His eyes snapped open when he felt Terra's hand move on his skin. "Terra?" He lifted his head and saw Terra's small hand going towards the waist band of his shorts. When she didn't answer, he repeated her name.

"Yes, Adam?" she asked sweetly. She didn't look up at him. Her head was facing his lower half and her hand was now skimming the fabric of his shorts. She raised her hand and lightly traced the outline of his erection though the cotton material.

Adam heard her small gasp, "Terra…Terra what are you doing?" He was trying really hard not to stutter.

She kept gently tracing his cock, even though her touch was light, it still affected Adam. His eyes fluttered closed and when she grazed the tip, he felt out a small moan. He forced himself to open his eyes and when he did, they met Terra's.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him. As she waited for his answer, her small hand slipped under his shorts and softly touched him. She traced the length of him for a few passes before she tentatively wrapped her hand around his erection. She slowly moved her hand up and down.

Adam blinked rapidly a few times before fixing his gaze on her. "You. Always you."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Do I make you this way?" She asked, then gave him a gentle squeeze.

Adam's hips bucked up and he let out a groan. "Y-yes."

Terra leaned her head down and kissed one of Adam's many scars that were mapped along his chest. She flicked her tongue the raised skin. "Then why don't you ever let me touch you?"

His head was swimming. Terra's hand was still wrapped around his cock and stroking him slowly… It was getting hard to think.

"Because I didn't think you'd want to." He admitted. Ever since the night he touched Terra for the first time, that's all he would let happen. He never let her touch him, even when she insisted.

Terra's hand stopped moving on Adam's cock, she let go and raised herself from the bed. Before Adam could protest she straddled him. She looked down at Adam and his shocked expression before leaning down and kissing his lips. They kissed for a few moments before Terra pulled away and grabbed the hem of her night shirt.

She pulled it over her head and tossed it to the other side of the room. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to?" She asked as she cupped her breasts.

Adam's eyes widened to the show before him. Terra, clad only in her panties, cupping her breasts, all while straddling his thighs. Through the thin cotton of his shorts he could feel Terra's heat. He placed his hands on her thighs and gently kneaded them. He wanted to touch her.

"Why would you want to touch a monster? An abomination, as everyone else calls me."

Terra halted her ministrations on her breasts and she looked into Adam's eyes. They were unsure, a little sad and perhaps there was a hint of fear within the blue depths. She quickly placed a kiss upon his lips and then moved down his body. She placed small kisses on his neck, his clavicle, she peppered his scars with kisses. She went lower and placed kisses along his abs. She got to the waistband of his shorts and she looked up at him. She gave him a little wink and a smile, then her hands clasped the fabric. She pulled them down, Adam having to lift his hips a bit, and drew them off his legs.

Terra looked at Adam's uncovered erection and she felt her heart beginning to beat faster. Her blood was starting to heat and she felt her pussy begin to throb. He was beautiful. All of him. Terra reached her hand out and ran her index finger down his impressive length. She repeated the motion, noticing a bead of pre-cum beading at the tip.

"Never say that you are an abomination, Adam. Never." Terra scolded. Her eyes stared into Adam's, "I love you, so much…" She lowered her head and kissed the tip of his cock.

Adam's hips bucked up and he let out a little noise of pleasure. "Terra…" he began, "I love you, too. One and only."

Terra gave him a sweet smile, "One and only." Her sweet smile slowly turned into a mischievous grin, "I hope I make you feel good, Adam."

Locking her eyes on Adam's, Terra lowered her mouth until her pouty lips hovered over the head of Adam's cock. She flicked her tongue and tasted the saltiness of the pre-cum. She lowered a bit and sucked the head into her mouth. Her right hand came up and grasped the base and slowly began stroking up and down his dick.

It became difficult for Adam to breath. He broke eye contact with Terra and started at her pretty mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock. He moaned as he felt her suck it harder into her mouth. Her hand began to stroke faster, up and down his length. He lifted his hips, wanting more.

Terra smiled around the head and she took as much as Adam's cock as she could and bobbed her head up and down. Sucking hard with each pass. She started out slow, savoring the feel of Adam's dick in her mouth, a sensation she found she loved. She felt Adam tangle a hand in her hair and then she heard him moan loudly.

With each noise she got out of Adam, she moved her head faster, sucking with more fervor. Her tongue ran along the underside of his cock, tracing the throbbing veins and flicking her tongue underneath the head.

Terra moaned around Adam's dick. Her clit was throbbing and her pussy was slick with desire. The way Adam was pulling on her hair heightened her arousal.

She moved head up and sucked harder at the head of his cock and grasped the base tighter and moved her hand up and down. She flicked her tongue along the opening, tasting more pre-cum and moaning at the flavor.

"Fuck, Terra." Adam groaned. He lifted his hips higher off the bed and his hand tightened even more in her hair. Adam felt a tingling sensation in his lower body and his heart was beating faster. Blood was pounding in his ears as he closed his eyes.

Terra felt Adam's cock begin to twitch slightly and she sucked harder. Her hand stroked him faster and she flicked her tongue over the head as she tasted the first spurts of semen. She sucked him deeply as he came in her mouth.

His moans of ecstasy made Terra swell with pride, as well as make her ache more. His hips bucked as he rode his orgasm out and Terra swallowed as he did so. After a minute, she gently removed her mouth from his dick.

Adam was breathing heavy, he leaned back on his elbows and looked down at Terra. Her eyes were dilated with arousal and her lips were shiny with saliva and his semen. Her hair was a tangled mess from his hand. She was gorgeous.

He extended his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her; he didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her and turned them over so that she was beneath him.

Terra barely had time to register what he was doing before he slammed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue danced with hers as he cupped her breasts in his hands. He pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and caught the cry of pleasure in his mouth. He let go of her mouth and her tits before he rest his hands on her panties.

"Terra?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any connection to these panties?"

Terra's eyebrows creased in confusion, "No, why?"

She barely answered before Adam tore the fabric from her body, spread her legs wide and buried his head between her thighs.

"Adam!" Terra exclaimed, clenching his head in her hands. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Adam moaned from between her thighs. She was so wet, more so than ever before. He ran his tongue along the seam of her pussy, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit. He spread the plump lips with his fingers and gave her a slow, leisurely lick.

"Adam, please." She begged and thrust her hips up.

He moved his head way from her pussy, Terra made a noise of disappointment. He smiled and inserted two fingers into her cunt. He slowly thrust them in and out of her body. "Impatient are we?"

Terra gave a tense laugh, "I'm just…really horny." She said his name as he began to move his fingers faster. "I'm so close, Adam."

Adam gave a sharp intake of breath before placing a kiss on the inside of Terra's thigh. "I know, baby. I'll get you there."

Terra whimpered at the endearment and Adam felt her pussy clench around his fingers. He gave her a little wink, just as she did to him, and licked from her lower lips to her clit. He opened his mouth over the nub and sucked it into his mouth. Terra's closed her thigh around Adam's head as she tightened her fingers in his hair. He pushed his fingers back into her and Terra's hips moved against them. He let her fuck his fingers while he sucked her clit. As he sucked, he gently flicked his tongue over the sensitive button.

Adam removed his fingers from her pussy and cupped her ass. He let go of her clit for one second, "Come for me, Terra." He said, deeply. His lips caught her clit once more and he heard Terra scream.

"Adam!" Terra cried in pleasure. Her thighs wound even more around his head and Adam's grip on her ass become stronger. He flicked his tongue gently over her nub as she came.

Seconds later, Terra's thighs loosened from around Adam's head. He placed one last kiss to her inner thigh before moving up so that he was above her once more. He looked down at Terra and smiled to himself. She looked completely satisfied and sated.

_And he did that to her._

He kissed her gently, allowing Terra to taste herself on him. Just as she did to him. He threw himself beside her and wrapped her up in his arms. She nuzzled into him and gave a soft kiss to his shoulder. "I love you, Adam."

Adam couldn't stop the huge grin that took over his face. He kissed her forehead, "I love you, too."

She looked up at him, "I couldn't do this with anyone else. Only you…My one and only." She added, her cheeks becoming slightly pink.

He moved his head down so that their foreheads were touching, "My one and only."


	3. Heart Shaped Box

_February 14__th_

Adam sat on the couch, engrossed in the new Star Trek movie, and only looked up when he heard the front door open and close. He smiled as he watched Terra walk in but it slowly disappeared as he watched her look around the living room. She spotted him on the couch and gave a little grin.

"Hello," Adam began, "looking for something?"

Terra ran a hand through her hair and a light blush covered her cheeks, "Um, no." she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Adam paused the movie and sat up straight, "Terra?"

She shook her head and gave him a big smile, "What are we watching?" she walked over and gave him a quick kiss and settled beside him.

Adam wrapped an arm around her as she cuddled into his side. He knew something was amiss but figured Terra would tell him when she was ready.

_February 15__th_

Adam had woken up later than usual and was in a mad dash to get ready. He and a gargoyle team were planning an ambush attack on a demon hideout. He threw open the closet door, grabbed some jeans, a shirt, and his jacket and shucked them on. To avoid injury, he sat on the bed as he put on his socks and boots.

"Adam?" Terra's asked sleepily. She moved so that her body was behind his. "What are you doing?"

Adam turned his head to look at her, "I forgot I had something important to do."

He saw Terra's eyes light up, "Oh?"

Adam's eyes narrowed. _She was happy he was going to fight?_"Some of The Order and myself are going to infiltrate a demon hideout."

He watched her whole face fall a bit. _What in the world?_ She quickly gave him a reassuring smile and brought herself up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gave him a kiss on the back of his neck and then his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers and brought it to his lips. They stayed like that for a minute before Adam stood up and faced her. He leaned down, as Terra leaned up, to give her a kiss.

"Come home to me." She whispered against his lips.

"Always." He whispered back.

_February 16__th_

Adam returned home from the battle early the next morning. He opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. A sweet aroma engulfed him and his stomached rumbled. _Pancakes_. He quickly made his way to the kitchen where he found Terra frying and plating the fluffy cakes.

She looked up, "Adam!" She dropped the spatula and ran to him. He opened his arms and caught her and kissed her. "Did everything go alright?" she asked, breathless.

Adam nodded and took her hand and walked over to the counter. He let go to prepare her a plate, as well as one for himself. He began wolfing down his breakfast.

"Adam, do you have anything planned for us? For tonight?" Terra asked as she picked at her food.

Adam shook his head and got up to grab a glass of milk. He washed the pancakes down and looked at her, "No, why?"

He watched Terra's face flash with hurt and she stood up from her chair. "I was just curious. I got a call from my associate at the university who needs assistance for an experiment." She began walking towards their bedroom, "I wanted to make sure I wasn't ruining any plans by going to help."

Adam stood in the kitchen while Terra got ready. She emerged from their bedroom dressed, hair done, he also noted she put on some make up. "Who is the associate?" he asked, his voice dark and gruff.

Terra put on her jacket and grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder, "Dr. Caldwell. It's Phillip, you've met him." She walked up to him and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "I will see you later."

Adam watched her go and he felt a darkness in his gut. He didn't want Terra around this Phillip. Especially since she looked so pretty and it seems he had done something wrong. He cleaned up the kitchen and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. He needed to clear his head, or get some advice.

He made his way to the church that was The Gargoyle Order's headquarters. He entered the exquisitely decorated building and began climbing the stairs. He made it to Lenore's chamber and stepped inside.

"Hello, Adam." Lenore said. Her back was turned and she was reading a giant book. "I assume your Valentine's Day went well."

Adam stopped in mid step. "My what?"

He heard Lenore huff and she turned to face him. "Adam, please don't play coy. It is bad enough you and that girl are living in sin, I will not have you lying to me in a church!" She scolded.

Adam held up his hands in surrender, "I swear I have no idea what you are speaking of."

Lenore looked him over; from his confused expression to the slight tremble of his hands, down the rest of his body. "Oh, my. You really don't know what Valentine's Day is?"

Now it was Adam's turn to huff in annoyance. "No, I don't. Look, I'm not in the mood. Terra is upset with me for some reason and she went to work with," he paused, "_Phillip_."

Lenore tried to hide the little grin that was fighting to break out. She noted the way Adam said the other man's name as if it were poison. "You said Terra is upset?" She began walking towards him.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Yes, the past few days she has been acting weird and today it seemed I did something wrong. She asked if I had anything planned and when I said no, she went off with…that guy."

Lenore gave him a gentle smile and let out a little chuckle, "Oh, dear sweet Adam. You missed Valentine's Day."

"What?"

Lenore shrugged, "A silly mortal holiday that celebrates love; whether romantic, passionate, or platonic. Many women want their significant others to take time out to celebrate their love." She nodded towards him. "Apparently, you did not get the memo."

Adam began to feel worried. "What is the repercussions of forgetting Valentine's Day?"

The Gargoyle Queen cocked her head, "From what I have witnessed, usually the women just make a little fuss, perhaps cry but the men usually make it up. However, some women-very fickle women-go out and find other men."

A dark, possessive pit began to fester in Adam's stomach. _Phillip._ "What must I do to make it up to her?"

Lenore looked up at Adam, her eyes were soft, caring, "Adam, Terra isn't one to do such a terrible thing. Just make it up to her. Give her a gift, some candy." She paused, thinking. "Oh!" She gave Adam a huge smile, "Come with me!"

She turned on her heel and briskly walked out of the chamber, Adam following her. They made their way, passing the corridors, other chambers and eventually made their way to the opening of the secret vault. Lenore opened it and they trotted down the rickety steps. Lenore went and opened a small chest while Adam took all of items in. He spotted the Holy Grail, a piece of muslin cloth (Jesus' death shroud?), random jewels. He turned when he heard Lenore's little "A-ha!"

She carried over a necklace; from a dainty silver chain hung an emerald stone carved in the shape of a heart. She held it up to the light and they both marveled at its sparkle. She motioned for him to follow her back up the stairs. "This will be the perfect gift for Terra. Hopefully it will be enough for damage control." She turned her head slightly to give Adam a side glance, "I'm sure Phillip wouldn't have given her something so gorgeous."

She laughed out loud when she heard Adam's grunt of annoyance at the mention of the other man's name. "I'm sorry, Adam, but seeing you jealous is somewhat of a new thing."

Adam stopped his pace, "I am not _jealous_." He insisted.

Lenore halted as well and turned to look at him, "Umm, yes you are." She laughed to herself and began walking towards her chamber, "It is perfectly normal to feel jealously, Adam. You're in love and you wish to keep her to yourself."

Adam's mouth fell open a bit in shock, "H-how…"

She waved her hand, "You don't think I am unable to figure things out? Adam, I am centuries old. Much to everyone's disbelief I have been in love and know how it feels…what it looks like." She smiled to herself, then catching herself, blinked and shook her head. She opened a drawer and pulled out a heart shaped box and placed the necklace inside. "Here," she thrust the little box towards Adam, he took it. "I hope Terra enjoys it."

Adam clutched the little box in his hand then stuffed it in his jacket pocket, "Likewise."

He turned and left Lenore in her chamber and all but ran down the steps. He pushed open the large double doors and made his way outside. He put his jacket hood over his head and placed his hands in his pockets. He felt the little box and began walking home. He just hoped Terra liked her gift.

Adam made his way to his and Terra's apartment complex and started up the stairs. He was about to turn the corner down the hall to their apartment when he heard Phillip's voice.

"Son of a bitch." Adam said to himself. He stopped and leaned his back against the wall, listening.

"Seriously, Terra, you deserve better. He didn't do shit for you on Valentine's Day and didn't even care to remember."

He heard Terra sigh in annoyance, "This isn't about Adam, this is about you lying to me and claiming you needed assistance with an experiment and then ambushing me with a dinner date."

Adam's heart began to pound in his chest. The darkness in his stomach began spreading and he found himself clenching his fists.

"Hell yes, it is about Adam. You deserve someone who isn't a scarred piece of shit."

Adam heard someone being smacked, hoping it was Terra slapping Phillip. His suspicion was confirmed when he heard Phillip grunt in pain and then he heard Terra scream. He pushed off the wall and started towards Terra. What he witnessed was Phillip pinning Terra to the wall, one hand wrapped painfully in her hair, one knee was pressed too close between her thighs. Adam took two large strides and clasped Phillip on the shoulder. He pulled the man off Terra and threw him into the wall. He turned to look at Terra, "Are you okay?"

Terra nodded, there were unshed tears in her eyes. She reached her hands up and cupped his face, "Adam."

Adam help up one finger and turned towards Phillip, who was moaning in pain on the floor. Adam crouched down and looked at the man, "This is your warning, Phillip. Do not go near Terra, do not speak to her, and God help you if you touch her…" Adam straightened up to his full height, looked over at Terra, then looked down at him, "I would usually take matters into my own hands but since I am attempting to be a better man, I will just ensure you that the police will be involved." He turned and took Terra's hand in his and led her into their home. Adam let her go in front of him when they made it inside and he shut the door behind him.

He looked out the peephole and watched as Phillip got up slowly then stumbled down the hallway. He turned and looked at Terra standing there. She looked frazzled. He walked over to her and grasped her waist and hoisted her on top of the counter. He stood between her legs and cupped her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his thumb rubbing over the soft skin of her cheek.

Terra's own hands ran through Adam's hair and she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back and sighed, "Yes, I just never…I never…" A few tears fell from Terra's eyes and Adam's thumbs wiped them away.

Adam kissed her forehead and remembered the necklace in his pocket. "I have something for you." He mumbled against her skin. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the little box, he handed it to her.

Terra gave him a curious glance and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the emerald necklace nestled inside. "Oh, Adam," she sighed as she traced the heart shaped stone. She met his eyes and gave him a smile.

Adam took both of Terra's hands and laced her fingers with his. "I know I missed the mortal holiday of Valentine's Day but I promise you that I will remember from here on now." Adam gave a little sigh, "I must admit I did not pick out the gift, Lenore did; but to be fair she didn't give me a choice."

Terra gave a little laugh and brought their joined hands up to her mouth and she placed a kissed on his hand. "If you were able to give me a gift. What would it have been?"

Adam looked at Terra, confusion obvious in his features. Terra gave another little laugh, "How about what I would give you? I-"she was cut off by Adam's lips gently pressing against hers.

"You don't need to get me any gifts, Terra." Adam said, "You've already given me so much."

"Like what?"

He looked at her and gave a shy smile, "Love, a home, companionship…a soul." He closed his eyes, trying to think of what he wanted to say. He opened them and they met Terra's. "It isn't much but what I would give you is my heart, but you already had that so what kind of a gift would that be?"

Terra removed her hands from Adam's and cupped the back of his head, "I know I acted out because of Valentine's Day but thinking about it now, I shouldn't have. You didn't have to get me anything, Adam. You are my gift." Her lips met his with force and Adam's arms wrapped around her.

Terra wrapped her legs around Adam's hips and pulled their bodies closer together. Adam tore his lips from Terra's and began peppering kisses along her jawline and down her neck. He focused his lips against the spot where Terra's neck and collarbone met. He gently bit the sensitive skin and then kissed the sting away.

"Adam." Terra sighed as she tilted her head back. She pushed Adam's jacket off his shoulders and pulled at the cotton t shirt. Adam moved himself away from her neck and let her pull off his shirt. Once Adam was shirtless, Terra kissed his clavicle and traced her tongue along the stitches on his chest.

"Have I told you how sexy I find your stiches?"

Adam moaned and played with the hem of Terra's shirt, "No."

She looked up at him and gave him a sly smile, "Well, I do. They make me." She paused, took a breath, "wet." She admitted in a small voice.

Adam let out a low growl and brought his hands to the collar of Terra's shirt. He looked at her and she gave a little nod. He pulled and tore the fabric in half and threw the remains across the room. His hands went to her jeans, he quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them off. He shucked his own jeans so they were both in their underwear. He scooted her closer to him and picked her up off the counter. Terra smiled and laughed as he carried her to their bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and then slowly came over her.

He watched her unhook the back of her bra and pull the lacey fabric away from her body. He traced a line from her collar bone, down the valley between her breasts, her stomach until his finger met the fabric band of her panties. He moved his head down and caught a pink nipple between his lips and flicked his tongue along the erect bud. He moaned around her nipple as he felt Terra massage his scalp as he began to suckle.

Adam moved his hands down Terra's body and caught the band of her panties and pulled them down her legs. After the underwear was discarded, he placed on hand between her thighs and ran his thumb along the lips of her pussy. He heard Terra's moan and felt her hips arch up. He ran his thumb along her vulva a few times before pulling his hand back and letting go of her nipple. He got off the bed and pulled his boxers down.

Terra gave a little mewl of pleasure as she watched Adam saunter towards her. He was so magnificent, his scars creating a map, one she wanted to trace with her hand, mouth, and tongue. His muscular physique was pleasing to her eyes and he erection jutted from the small patch of pubic hair. He was perfect.

He placed himself over her, his chest to her breast, their hips aligning. Terra felt his cock against the inside of her thigh. Her hands traveled over his shoulders, down his chest, tracing the scars and stiches. She ran her small hands down his stomach, over the ripple of his abdominal muscles, and lower still. Terra placed a small kiss on his shoulder as she wrapped her hand around his cock. Stroking slowly, she brought her hand up and down the engorged shaft and circled her thumb along the swollen head.

Adam buried his face in her throat and moaned at Terra's movements. He laid little kisses along her neck, collarbone and then her pert breasts. He sucked her nipple back into his mouth. Every time Terra would run her thumb along the tip of his cock, he nipped gently at the pink bud with his teeth.

His hand also went back between Terra's sweet thighs. He parted the plump folds of her pussy and flicked his fingers over her clit. The action caused Terra to squeeze Adam's dick while he moaned against her flesh. He thrust two fingers into her depths and hooked them slightly so that he was hitting her g-spot. Adam began moving his fingers in and out of Terra's pussy in time with her strokes on his cock. He let go of her nipple and placed his lips on hers for a second before going back to her breast.

Terra gave Adam's cock another squeeze as he rigorously rubbed his thumb along her clit. He was thick and she felt him throb in her hand. Terra felt drops of pre-cum against her hand and she began to stroke faster. Her movements were halted when Adam's own hand covered her own.

"Adam?" Terra asked, breathless.

"I want to come inside you." He growled against her skin. He let go of her nipple again and removed his fingers from her damp flesh. He brought his wet fingers to his lips and licked her juices off the digits. He gave her a wolf's smile and kissed her hard.

Terra wrapped her legs tightly around Adam and moaned against his lips when she felt the tip of his penis against her opening. She ran her hands gently along the large span of his back, feeling the raised skin of his scars.

Adam placed his hands on either side of Terra's head. She ran her hands from his back to his shoulders then up and down his muscled arms. She grasped his bicep and raised her hips, enticing him. Adam moved his hips so that the head of his cock fit snugly between the lips of her pussy. He moaned just as Terra sighed and arched her hips, wanting more.

"Please, Adam." Terra begged, "I want you so bad." She felt herself become more wet and her clit began throbbing, even more so. She wiggled her hips a bit and arched them even higher. She gasped as Adam pushed himself deeper into her body. Her nails dug into the skin of Adam's biceps as he stretched her sensitive tissues.

"Breath, Terra." Adam instructed. He watched her, making sure he wasn't causing her any discomfort. He moved his body lower and Terra wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her neck as he thrust slowly into her tight channel.

Terra gave a little groan of pain but kissed Adam's shoulder in encouragement. She felt him tense up a bit and then felt him thrust deeply inside her. She let out a cry of pleasure-pain and her nails raked down his back, leaving marks. Adam let out a deep growl and stilled his movements.

Both lovers relished in the feeling of being joined for the first time. Terra's pussy clenched around Adam's thick cock, a movement that caused him to groan and close his eyes. She felt amazing; tight, wet and wonderful. He couldn't go to heaven but who needed it when he had Terra's snug little body, all warm and inviting. Terra's hip arched higher, bringing Adam deeper inside her body. Her pussy felt overly full and stretched, and for a moment it was uncomfortable but then Terra began to love the feeling. She sighed as she felt Adam's dick throb inside her.

"Terra?" Adam asked as he looked down at her. Her hair was spread across the pillow, her eyes were shining with pleasure, her lips curved in a smile. She looked like an angel.

"Mhm?" she asked. She ran her hands along the marks that she left and brought them up to cup his face. She ran her fingers over the scars on his face and she brought her lips to his in a light kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked against her sweet lips.

She smiled against his mouth and cupped his nape and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as Adam pulled his hips back and then pushed forward slowly. He set up an easy rhythm, one that Terra was able to follow. Their hips moved against one another, each movement bringing them closer to ecstasy.

Terra's hips raised up and her clit brushed against Adam's pelvic bone. She let out a little cry against Adam's lips and he took note. One of his hands went between their bodies and he began stroking her clit in time with his thrusts.

They went slow, at first, both new to love making but soon it wasn't enough. As Adam rubbed against Terra's clit, his movements became more frantic, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts. With every deep thrust, Terra's tight muscles clenched against his cock, causing tendrils of pleasure to take over Adam's body.

He broke the kiss with Terra and looked between their bodies. He watched his cock move in and out of her, watched her tight pussy clench him, saw her juices coating his erection. He moaned and dropped his head between her breasts and he began fucking her harder and faster.

"A-adam." Terra moaned as she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders. Her nails bit into his skin as he rubbed her clit harder. "So close."

Adam made a sound between a grunt and a growl and began moving his hips even faster. The harsh movements caused the bed to hit up against the wall. Adam was scared he was hurting her but her cries of pleasure assured him the opposite. Adam starting rubbing Terra's clit more vigorously as he thrusts became harder, deeper. He felt her pussy begin to clench around his cock.

"Adam!" Terra screamed as she came around his dick. He felt a rush of wetness around his erection, her pussy began contracting around him and he felt himself beginning to go over the same peak. He thrust harder, riding out Terra's orgasm while triggering his own. Her sweet cunt milked his cock as he spilled inside her. He kept moving, slow, sweet shallow thrust that only prolonged their pleasure. His hips slowly began to stop as he let himself collapse onto of Terra's body.

Terra ran her fingers through Adam's hair. She felt her heat beating rapidly, knowing he could hear it from where his head was resting on her chest. She moved her hips, experimenting, and sighed when she felt little aftershocks of her orgasms. She clenched her muscles around his cock, which was still buried inside her.

Adam let out a little groan and looked up at her. She gave him a satisfied smile, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Terra nodded, "Oh yes. This was the best night of my life." She paused, "Thus far."

Adam let out a laugh and gently removed himself from Terra's sweet body. He laid next to her and Terra cuddled up next to him. Adam wrapped his strong arms around her body and kissed her forehead. "Happy Belated Valentine's Day, Terra."

"Happy Belated Valentine's Day, Adam."


End file.
